


you're everything but a full moon

by thatfangirlingfreak



Series: astronomy in reverse (it was me who was discovered) [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, I have a problem, I hope I write Betty as well as Jug tbh, I tried to do more moments you really don't see in the show, cause I think a lot of you liked that, too many stars in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirlingfreak/pseuds/thatfangirlingfreak
Summary: Betty feels overwhelmed by her inadequacy. She never seems to be enough for anyone.Until Jughead shows her that she's been enough this whole time, as full and bright as the moon.





	you're everything but a full moon

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY. I finished this after a billion years. please enjoy some more bad astrological references and cheesy cute bughead. (also the I love the way I titled this one hehe)

**I. mercury**

Betty was the first one to reach the treehouse. Her feet had flown so fast in front of her, she felt weightless.

She began making her way up the ladder before Jughead, the one chosen to be 'it', found her. The blonde girl felt on top of the world, moving up and up and up. _Faster_ , _faster_ , her mind urged as she felt a pang of fear at the thought of being caught.

She was so close to reaching her goal, but it all came crashing down in an instant.

Betty fell faster than the shooting stars she tried to look for during every starry night. Pain shot through her back, and she clenched her eyes shut to keep any tears at bay. She was stronger than that.

Footsteps hurried towards her, and there he was, beanie and all.

"Betty, what's wrong? Did you fall?" Jughead asked worriedly; he helped her to her feet as she tried not to wince too much.

"Yeah, but I'm fine." He gave her a look of disbelief. "Really, Juggie. Good as new!"

"Okay, Betts...but you know we can stop the game if you're hurt. Did you get a scrape or anything? I'm sure I can find a bandaid in the cupboards or-"

"I'm fine," She groaned, and gave his arm a shove. "You worry too much."

He stuck his tongue out at her, arms crossed. "Whatever, you fall too much."

"Ha ha," She retorted with a roll of her eyes. "I guess this means that I'm 'it' now?"

Jughead looked around to make sure Archie wasn't around, then began to push her towards the ladder again. "C'mon, go up Betts," He said as she gave him a questioning look. "I won't tell him I found you first."

"You want me to cheat? Why?" She asked, placing a foot onto the first rung.

"I want you to win," He grinned at her. "Just do it, come on! Arch hasn't been 'it' for a while anyways, and I want a chance to hide."

She smiled. "Thanks, Juggie."

He gave her a wink, before running off to find his other best friend.

Although she didn't know it at the time, she fell twice that day. Literally from the ladder of the Jones' treehouse, then figuratively for the boy who picked her up afterwards.

**II. venus**

She remembers their first dance vividly.

It was the perfect setup, she and Archie would go as a pair and Jughead would tag along alone. Unfortunately, nothing ever went to plan for Betty.

"Is he serious right now, Jug? Just look at him," She practically snarled, gesturing to their friend in the middle of the room. Archie was surrounded by girls and his teammates, and he seemed to forget about his real friends in the corner of the room.

"Well, Betts, I guess we should've known. Especially since he won't sit with us anymore," He sighed before sipping his punch.

"I know, I just...I wanted things to be different," She frowned. The strain on their friendship with Archie upset her more than she let on to Jughead. Betty wasn't sure why, but her heart felt a deep ache whenever he neglected them.

"I know you did, Betty. Frankly, I'm appalled he's even ignoring you. You're his date, for god's sake," Jughead scoffed.

Suddenly, curiosity got the best of her. "Say Juggie, why didn't you invite anyone to the dance?"

"I highly doubt anyone would want to go with me," He said. "Plus, I'm perfectly fine just standing by the food alone."

"I'm sure plenty of girls would go with you," Betty argued.

He scoffed again. "Sure, name one."

"Well, I would. Especially now, after seeing Archie's true colors," She rolled her eyes.

Jughead rubbed the back of his neck. "You're just saying that..." Betty swore she could make out the faintest hint of pink on his cheeks, but it was hard to tell given their dim setting.

"You underestimate yourself too much, Jughead Jones," She smiled. "I think you're secretly a catch, hidden under all those layers."

He seemed flustered, as his eyes flitted about the room instead of meeting her gaze. "Um, do you wanna dance?" Jughead asked suddenly. A slow song began to play.

Betty's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"You underestimate me too much, Betty Cooper," He smirked, holding out a hand for her to take.

As they gently swayed to the music, she realized that she saw Jughead like the night sky. Dark, with little stars dotting it sometimes, if you were lucky.

But he was much more than the face value.

If you strip the sky back, open it like a book, there's layers of atmosphere hiding behind it. Exquisite, intricate, intriguing. He was unexpectedly complex, and Betty felt special for getting to see a secret side of him.

Despite being left behind by Archie, her night ended up being better than she expected.

**III. earth**

She couldn't get Jughead out of her thoughts. After he told her about his situation at home, she worried about him at every waking moment.

"Betty, are you even listening to me?" Her mother snapped.

The blonde shook her head to wake herself out of her reverie. "Sorry, Mom. What were you saying?"

"If you can't even pay attention to me, I can't imagine what you're like in school. Take your Adderall right now, Elizabeth," She commanded.

"Mom," She groaned. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about..."

"About what? That Andrews boy?"

"What? No!" She blushed. "Look, I don't need to take anything. I'm okay."

"You're taking it, Betty. I will not allow you to fall behind in school because you're daydreaming away."

"Please don't, I'll feel even wors–"

"This is not a negotiation. Swallow the medicine and go to school, okay?" Her mother said in a false, overly sweet tone. She watched like a hawk as her daughter took her meds and dashed out the door.

Betty's hands curled into fists as soon as the door shut behind her. Her palms had been bare for a few weeks, and the scars she left after a stressful test had healed.

She let her nails break into her skin anyway, leaving deep grooves there.

Her ADHD prescription made her anxiety heighten every time she took it, which is why she specifically tried her best to please her mother. Betty forced herself to focus on her every word, for fear of having a panic attack in front of everyone.

And now she would have to not only maintain focus, but maintain composure throughout her day. Fantastic.

"Hey, Betty," Jughead smiled, approaching her locker. She instantly slammed it shut as he came closer. "Betts?"

"Just leave me alone, Jug. I am not in the mood," She grumbled.

"Wait, Betty–I just wanted to talk about my family," He said, scrambling to catch up with her as she hurried away.

She stopped in her tracks, and let out a sigh. "Fine." They found the nearest empty classroom and waltzed right in.

"Alright," Betty gestured for him to start spilling. She knew he was really innocent and didn't deserve her anger, but he was the one who caused her to get all distracted.

"I just wanted to thank you, I guess," Jughead said sheepishly. "For being there for me. You didn't have to do that, and get involved in all my mess. But you still did, so thanks."

Betty couldn't help but smile at his awkward way of expressing gratitude. "I care about you, Juggie...of course I had to get involved. Anything you need, I'm there."

"Thanks," He smiled. "Um, and also...can we not tell Archie about this? Like, just keep it all between us?"

She frowned. "Okay, but why?"

"I can only handle so much pity, and Archie will definitely get all heroic about this," Jughead chuckled. "He thinks he can 'save' me from the depths of my despair, y'know? Always has. I don't need anyone to save me though, I just need support."

Betty nodded, and he continued. "That includes you too, Betty. No saving. The only people that can do anything to repair this situation are my dad and my mom."

"Alright, Jug," She said. "I promise not to try anything."

"Good, you've already done enough," He said sternly. "So, what's up with you this morning?"

She felt her hands tremble slightly, and shoved them in her pockets to hide it. "Nothing, everything's great."

"Betty..."

"Please, don't make me talk about it," She begged. "I don't want to, I can't–

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Okay, okay. It's alright if you don't want to talk about it, Betty. Just...just remember that I'll be your support system too, if you need it. You've seen my dark side, so I have no qualms about seeing yours either...if you want to share that with me, of course."

She reached up and touched his fingers, smiling fondly at him. "Thanks, Jughead. Just knowing that makes me feel a lot better."

It was true, knowing that Jughead was behind her every step of the way was a huge comfort to her.

And, unknown to him, she also found great relief in realizing her best friend was just like her. He was midnight black and she was sunset pink, two depictions of the same sky. Equally as beautiful on the exterior–although she was bright, cheery and he was dark, brooding.

At their core, they opposed each other. Jughead had inner light that struggled to poke through the surface, simply because his life was difficult and happiness was fleeting. Betty had darkness surrounding her interior. She was a mirage of perfection with an underlying layer of sadness and panic.

She and Jughead understood each other better than anyone else ever would.

While they walked to class together, this idea swirled in her brain. She didn't know why, but she felt grounded. Focused, instead of the usual nervous franticness.

When her green eyes met Jughead's blue ones, it was like she was realizing the whole world was right in front of her. All her pain was merely temporary, and the big, wide Earth was stable enough to carry her until she saw that.

The entire globe was waiting for her to take the first step, when she was ready. In fact, it had been waiting for quite some time already.

**IV. mars**

Her crush on Archie was just that. Crushing, shattering.

It stemmed from social expectations and childhood notions, and Betty wanted so badly to believe that he was her fairytale ending.

But life didn't work that way.

" _Betty...I can't give you the answer you want_ ," He had said. " _You are so perfect, but I've never been good enough for you_."

She tightened her fists, clenching them until the familiar crevices opened wide once more. He called her perfect. Betty Cooper, who was so much–too much–that he could never compete.

As she sat in her room by the moonlight, trying to avoid seeing Archie through her window, Betty looked down at the half-moon scars she left behind. Fitting, she thought.

Because she, too, was only half. She was everything but a full moon. Perfect, yet somehow not enough.

She had been feeling this inadequate her whole life. Trying to measure up to her mother's expectations, to be a good student, everyone's friend, maintain the nice girl act. She put so much effort into being perfect, it made sense that this fallacy ended up failing her anyways.  
If Archie knew how imperfect she truly was, perhaps this night would have gone a lot differently. But she couldn't imagine sharing that side of herself with him. Especially now.

At lunch the next day, she noticed that he didn't sit with them. It had been a while since he had fled their little inner circle, but she was glad it happened this time.

Jughead snatched a chip from her bag, and she didn't protest. "He's an idiot, y'know."

"Thanks, Jug," She tried to give him her best smile.

"No problem. If you want to rant about him together, I'm game. No one is better at insulting Archie than me," He grinned as Betty laughed.

"That's okay, but I really appreciate it. I'll remember that for the next time I'm mad at him."

"I've got your back, Cooper," He smiled, before crunching on another chip.

Maybe she fell short of perfection, but at least Jughead didn't mind.

**V. jupiter**

Betty never would have expected that Archie's rejection would benefit her.

In fact, she had recovered from it relatively fast. He helped her realize that she had fallen victim to a preconceived idea of her life and herself. She was supposed to act a certain way, be this specific girl, date the perfect guy, and live a quiet life. It was something her mother had taught her.

But now, she came to her senses. She was tired of this foolish act, and was ready to discover her inner truth.

And in order to do so, she also needed to find out the truth about her sister. Which means she also needed her current partner in crime.

Thus, she and Jughead took the bus to see Polly in the place where she’d been banished to.

“Jughead,” She breathed, hands twitching as she tried to focus on keeping them unclenched. “I’m so scared.”

His eyebrows furrowed. “Why? I’m sure Polly will be fine, I don't think your mom would intentionally harm her.”

“It’s not that,” She stared out the window, watching buildings pass. “What if it’s true? What if she’s crazy? What if…what if she killed…”

Jughead’s hand grasped hers, and she turned to face him. “Betty, take a deep breath.” She did. “I don't think Polly has gone insane, but even if she did, at least you’ll know. Whatever we find out, we’ll handle it. Together, yeah?”

She smiled softly, and squeezed his hand. “Yeah, thank you. I guess I’m just afraid that Polly’s changed so much that I can't even recognize her. She just means so much to me, Juggie.”

“I know she does, Betty. Your sister is still your sister, no matter what happens. Even if everything changes.”

In that moment, she felt like this was almost written in the stars.

Jughead understood what it was like for your world to turn upside down, to lose everything you once knew so quickly, to feel completely helpless as everything crashed around you.

Their lives lined up like a constellation. They were connected, and she felt it in her veins.

Betty squeezed his hand again just before the bus lurched to a stop. Maybe things would finally start falling into place for her.

**VI. saturn**

“Thank you,” She said as soon as he answered.

“Um, you’re welcome? What are you thanking me for?”

Betty grinned at his confused tone. He was so cute. “You helped me find my sister, Juggie.”

“Oh! I did?” He asked.

She bit her lip to hold back a giggle. “You did. You’re the best, I swear.”

“Wait, I didn't even do anything,” Jughead said, lost still.

“Remember the whole running away from home story? And you asked me ‘how far did she get?’” Betty explained. “Turns out she's been in the attic this whole time, just like all those years ago.”

“I said that? Wow, good on me. I guess I kind of spaced out after you kissed me,” Jughead said, and she could hear the grin in his voice.

“Of course,” She rolled her eyes. A smile still spread across her face, though. “You’re cute, Juggie.”

“So are you, what a coincidence,” He stated. “Hey, Archie asked about us today in the hallway.”

“Oh yeah? So did Veronica,” She recalled. “Are we that obvious about it?”

“Yeah, stop making heart eyes at me, Cooper,” Jughead snorted. “Also, what did Veronica say about me?”

“She called you Riverdale’s very own Holden Caulfield, but she said she approves of you since you helped and supported me.”

“I guess that's less insulting than I expected it to be. Archie said he was cool with it, but…”

“He’s probably just getting used to the idea of his two best friends getting together,” Betty said. “I wouldn't worry too much, Jug. Archie will come around.”

“Yeah, I guess,” He responded doubtfully.

There was a silence, and Betty found herself wishing she could see him.

“I miss you,” She said, and was shocked that the words poured out of her mouth that easily.

“I miss you too, Betts. Even if we just saw each other hours ago,” Jughead chuckled.

She paused for a moment, and let silence settle over both of them. “Thank you, Jughead. Really, I couldn't have done any of this or gone through it without you.”

Like she told Veronica, Jughead really was there for her. He kept her centered and focused, like how gravity pulls everything to the ground. Without him, her anxiety would have psyched her out during this investigation. He kept her sane, truly.

“I think you could,” He said. “You’re braver than you believe.”

She snorted. “Wow, Christopher Robin?”

“Winnie the Pooh is a goddamn classic, I’ll have you know.”

“You’re an actual dork,” Betty giggled. “And you’re more of an Eeyore anyway.”

Jughead gasped. “Are you kidding?! I think I’d make a great Tigger.”

They continued to talk until darkness completely washed over Betty’s room, yet she didn't feel as dark as she had over the past few weeks. With Jughead’s warm voice in her ear, she felt brighter than the sun.

**VII. uranus**

Of course, internal darkness can't be completely erased just because of one person.

It still lurked within her, the side she hadn't dared to show anyone. She was too afraid of losing herself, her friends, her boyfriend, everything. Keeping it pressed to the very pit of her soul was a much safer option.

Until it all overflowed at once, and it was too late to stop it.

She knew he had every right to be angry at her. He told her everything, every single terrible thing that had happened to him, and she just held all her secrets inside. It wasn't fair to do that to him, but Jughead didn't see it that way.

He wasn't angry. He was still here, holding her in this booth.

“I’m sorry,” She whispered into his chest.

He sighed. “Betts, c’mon. It’s okay, you’re okay. We’re okay. I promise you.” His hand rubbed her arm in a soothing manner.

“Okay,” She said. She believed him. “Do you really think I’d ever leave you for Archie?”

Jughead frowned. “No. That was just a stupid thing I said in the heat of the moment, and I feel like shit about it. I mean, I still feel inadequate compared to him, but that’s got nothing to do with you.”

Betty looked up and into his pale blue eyes. Sometimes they reminded her of planets. Maybe Uranus or Neptune, depending on the lighting.

“You shouldn't. You're just as good as him, Jughead. Hell, you’re even better than he is.”

He smiled and tugged on the end of her ponytail gently. “Thanks, Betty. You’re pretty great yourself.”

“Even though I’ve got a brain so dark it could rival a black hole?” She blurted, watching a serious expression wash over his face.

“If your anxiety overcame you, or if you had perfect mental health–it wouldn't matter, Betty. I would never leave you because of that. Just like you’d never leave me for Archie.”

She buried her face deep into him again. “Thank you. You make me feel sane.”

Jughead pressed his lips to her temple, and then her hands again. His hair fell onto his face, free of the beanie that held the strands captive. He looked at her with those planets in his eyes, and her heart clenched.

The marks on her palm met the one on his cheek, and planets aligned as they kissed again and again.

**VIII. neptune**

Foolish.

This is how Betty has felt for most of her life, and it’s what she feels like now.

As soon as Jughead covers his mouth with his hand and looks at her with such pain, she wants to scream at herself for fucking this up.

She tries so hard to make him see, convince him that this wasn't an act of intentional betrayal. There’s no use. She made the mistake of listening to and trusting her mother and now she paid for it.

"To think I was gonna pass on moving to Toledo with my family for you," He says softly, but the words are still harsh.

It hits her, impacts her like a meteor. “W-What?” He was going to sacrifice his family for her? But is he changing his mind now? He’s leaving her? She’s…losing him?

She has a million questions, but Jughead keeps going. "When we visited my dad's trailer, you asked me if I believed him. I said I did, wasn't that good enough for you?"

Wasn't good enough? She feels her heart sink. Does Jughead mean that he still thinks he’s not good enough? That because she betrayed him it must mean she’d been lying all along?

She prays not, and tries to show her remorse. "It was, it was good enough! I tried to stop her."

"You could have told me, you could've warned me about all this,” He says and she wishes she could take it all back. Anything to get rid of his sad expression.

"You were so excited, Jug, I didn't want to disappoint you!" She wants him to realize it, know that she’s telling the truth.

"So instead you lied? You all lied to me?"

And then she realizes she's powerless. She’s just as guilty as Veronica and Archie, even if she wasn't in on the plan. Jughead hates her now probably, and he’s going to leave her for Toledo. It’s like she’s floating in the universe, and the one thing that usually kept her grounded is gone.

She tries to utter an apology, but the words won't leave her lips.

And then FP is arrested, and an apology isn't good enough. He runs out and she cries. None of it is fair.

Betty tries to go look for him on her own, wanting to comfort him and apologize even if he wouldn't listen. She didn't want him to hate her. He didn't have to be her boyfriend anymore if he didn't want to, but they were still best friends. They still needed each other.

All she finds is Archie and Veronica, the two people that landed her into this huge fucking mess.

But then they tell her why they think FP is being framed, and hope shines once more.

She slips out of the dress once she’s in the comfort of her bedroom, and realizes that she didn't even get to dance with him tonight. It makes her want to cry again.

When she tries to lie down and just let it go, all she sees is him. She texts Archie, telling him that they should look for Jughead. He won’t want to see them, but she doesn't care. She needs to know he’s okay.

They try the bus station first, and her hands form into fists as her mind screams that he’s gone for good.

The door is locked and Archie can't get in. She checks her phone, desperate for any word from him. But there’s nothing.

Veronica suggests they go back to Pop’s and she feels so relieved she could cry when she spots his swoop of dark hair in a booth alone.

“Jug, we’re so sorry…about everything,” She says, and makes sure to keep space between them as she sits on his side of the table.

It feels unsettling. Whenever they sat together in Pop’s they’d always been so close next to each other, and now…

"That gun wasn't there when we searched the trailer," Veronica is saying when she tunes back in. "Someone put it there when we left."

Jughead looks at her with wide eyes, and she nods. The tension between them is still present, but she’s hopeful.

They’ll figure this out together. They always do.

But then he spirals into his own black hole, disappears into the dark corners of the universe. Jughead sees no point in saving his dad anymore if he’s only going to be let down.

Betty takes matters into her own scarred hands. She knows how much his dad means to him, and she didn't care if he refused to keep trying. She knew she could prove everyone wrong.

She does just that by finding the USB, and her Jughead comes back down to Earth.

**IX. pluto**

Her biggest fear is losing him.

And she's so scared sometimes, especially alone in her room at night. She’ll look out and think about him, wondering if there was more she could have done to keep him here. Sometimes her nails dig into her palms too hard when she dwells on it, and blood will rise there.

It doesn't hurt as much as the thought of the Jughead she knows disappearing for good.

They’re lying on the grass in her backyard. It’s their first date since he transferred to the Southside, she notes.

“I think the only constellations I know are the big and little dippers, and even then I have no idea where they are,” Betty comments, head on his chest. She can hear his heartbeat thundering together with her own.

Jughead laughs, twirling a strand of her blonde hair around his finger. “Impressive, Betts. You should join NASA.”

She pouts and hits his arm. “You’re so mean. What do you know then?”

He points towards the starry sky. “Well, there’s Orion.” His finger traces the points that connect the stars together. “And if you go a bit above that, there’s Taurus.”

“You lost me at Orion,” Betty says, gazing upwards. “It all just looks like a bunch of stars still.”

“I mean, you’re not wrong. Although I’m sure someone from NASA would fight you on that,” Jughead retorts.

A peaceful quiet settles over them, and the only noise comes from nearby crickets chirping. She feels at home here, with him, and hopes he feels the same.

“Jug, do you think we’ll make it through this?”

“Like, do I think our relationship will survive me joining the Serpents?” He asks.

She sighs. “Yeah. Or will Riverdale survive all this evil? Will Fred survive? What happens from here?”

“I don't know, Betty. I can only hope everyone survives, but I know that when this is all over, I want you by my side. I would do anything to stay with you,” Jughead says seriously, and laces his fingers with hers.

“I love you so much, Juggie,” She smiles, and props herself up on her elbow to kiss him.

“I love you too, Betts,” He grins. She rests her hand against his cheek for a moment before using her finger to trace the moles on his cheek and neck.

“This is my favorite constellation,” She whispers, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“You are such a little nerd, Cooper,” He smirks, before groaning. “Stop kissing my cheek! Kiss me for real.”

She giggles and continues to place her lips against his jawline. Jughead growls and flips them over so she’s lying against the blanket and he’s on top. He starts tickling her, and her squeals ring out into the night.

“Juggie, stop!” She says breathlessly. “I can't take it anymore!”

He sighs. “Fine.” Jughead leans his head down and kisses her hard. “I love you, Betty. Don't ever doubt that.”

He lays back down next to her, and she smiles. “I won't.”

Their hands intertwine again, and Jughead starts pointing out some more constellations she never would have seen without his assistance. She feels reassured now, knowing that he doesn't want to lose her either.

Even though they may be star-crossed lovers, Betty was determined to make their story not one of tragedy.

She looked at the full moon, and the stars, and the beautiful boy next to her. Her fate was in her hands, and no one else's. She wouldn't let anything or anyone come between them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading!!
> 
> I need friends:  
> twitter: @blamebughead  
> tumblr: thatfangirlingfreak
> 
> -Jayden (this is my name I just realized I never mentioned it on a bughead work before lol so here it is)


End file.
